


Fic Bites - Star Trek

by monkeydra



Series: Fic Bites [15]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: some short fics I wrote for Star Trek





	1. TOS Kirk/Spock – Mermaids

Spock would occasionally press his hand to Jim’s skin as he helped him undress, gauging if he had time to undress him or if he needed to put him in the water regardless of his state of dress. Thankfully he hadn’t pushed himself too far again, and Kirk smiled at him as if he knew what he was thinking.

“I’m doing alright, Spock,” he murmured softly, voice fond as it often was around him, and instead of responding Spock lifted him into his arms to carry him to the tub already filled with saltwater.

Kirk sighed in relied once he was in the water, legs fusing into one tail draping over the end, gills appearing on his ribs, and scales fading into skin at his torso.

He entangled their hands together, brushing kisses over the knuckles, and muttered, “Thank you, Spock,” against his skin.


	2. AOS Kirk/Spock – Wings

Spock stared at the tattoo, the muscles of Kir-- _Jim’s_ back, unsure of what he had been so nervous to show him. Before his eyes, wings unfurled from the ink until two large black wings stretched from one end of the room to the other.

Spock stood in silent, frozen shock until he caught sight of Jim’s hands clenched into white-knuckled, trembling fists. He approached slowly, carefully, and laid a hand between the wings to share his calm, Jim’s hands slowly unclenching and his shoulders gradually lowering from their defensive tension.

Thanks were illogical, he knew, but the only thing he could say to express what he felt was, “Thank you for showing me.”


End file.
